HCA: High School Never Ends
by EatMoreStupid
Summary: If you thought your school life was crazy, wait to you see the day to day life of Han China Academy's students. From the sexy nurse to a former drag racer teacher, this school has pretty much seen it all. Who'll find love and who'll fall flat on their face?
1. Chapter 1

Since the short time she had spent at Han China Academy, Anon had come to notice quite a few things from her spot on the sidelines as a silent observer.

The first observation was that _everybody_ had a clique they belonged too. Even the teachers. But she supposed that was the result of going to an elitist school for _the _elitists. There were the preps, the jocks, the nerds and geeks, the thugs, and the staff. But despite the well defined roles for their small community, there was bickering within the ranks and interacting with other groups.

For instance, there was the staff who didn't always eat or communicate with each other.

Forth year's principle Sima Yi—formally vice principle of second year—usually only mingled with his two sons and a few other coworkers such as Zhuge Dun, Deng Ai, and lead doctor Guo Huai.

Similarly, year two's principle Cao Cao prefers to spend his time with the history teacher Xiahou Dun, soccer coach Xiahou Yuan, baseball coach Zhang Liao, even electrician and janitors Cao Ren and Jia Xu and not venture out of his comfort zone.

First year's principle Liu Bei usually spent his time with counsellor Zhuge Liang, Chinese history teachers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. But he was more willing to mingle with year three's principle and his friends.

Likewise, principle Sun Jian was a very inviting and vibrant individual who loved to interact with anybody, much like his son: Sun Ce.

While Sun Ce was very much like his father in the sense of being a very friendly and overall nice guy, he usually didn't venture out of his respective year. Oddly enough, despite being part of HCA's boxing team, he could usually be found with head of the marching band, Zhou Yu—hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge—or in Year three's* student rep. room with the student body representatives: Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang.

Not to say every other person at HCA were elitist assholes with their heads stuck so far up their butt that they couldn't breath. Well... with the exception of years four and one's student representatives. Cao Pi had inherited his father's anti-social behaviour and usually never interacted with anybody but his queen bee girlfriend, Zhen Ji. Sima Shi and Wang Yuanji—if not more so—were just as rude and snobbish except people were more willing to forgive them. Something about this position as forth years or something to that affect. Or perhaps it was Sima Zhao's fatuous disposition and his relation to Shi that helped them save face.

Most of first year students were very kind and well organized—despite the confusion between who was their student rep. While it was clear that Liu Shan was their rep.—and was recognized as so by the other members of that year—most people went to the vice rep. Zhao Yun. This left most new students and outsiders to their tight-knit community disoriented when there was a school event.

These were just some of the many things Anon had observed in her short few months. She had noted so many observations that she had even started her own personal diary of the day to day life at HCA. One that she was just dying to share.

* * *

*The years are based on which empire fell first-with the expection of Jin who kicked everybody's butt.

**1. Shu  
**

**2. Wei  
**

**3. Wu**

**4. Jin**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter written by _StupidRiddler_**_._ **_**Heavily **_edited by _eatmorerice_

* * *

One thing Anon could never wrap her mind around was the structure of the First Years and their day to day life. How could they run so smoothly with all the confusion that came with having a wall flower of a student rep.?

"Boss!" A rough feminine voice called out. The call was directed towards a teenage boy sitting by himself at a small desk. He wore a green hat with a matching pair of pants, and a matching cape over his white button up shirt.

"Boss!" The boy ignored the voice, having found more interest in the opposing wall than her. He had asked the girl to call him by name.

"Liu Shan!" He finally looked over to the one calling him. He smiled gently at the person.

"Why, hello there Cai. Is there anything I can help you with?"

She stepped closer and stood by his desk. "You looked upset. Is there something wrong?"

Liu Shan chuckled as if he hadn't a care in the world. He shook his head. "No, I was just thinking."

"Is there anyone causing you problems? I can easily deal them for you." She pounded her fists together while giving a threatening glare as she spoke.

"No, it's just," he let out a long sigh before continuing, "I wish I could be a bit more useful and more noticed." He looked down at his desk before shifting his gaze to the crowd forming in the front of the classroom. The crowd had formed around a young man whose back had been forced against the door. He had his hair in a high ponytail, pants similar to Liu Shan's, a green coat, and a long multicolored scarf around his neck. He was surrounded by many people (mainly girls) asking him many questions and requests.

"Zhao Yun! Can you help us hang some posters?"

"Zhao Yun, which shade of green is better suited for our banner!?"

"Where do I put these boxes?"

"Can you help me with my homework!?"

Liu Shan exhaled deeply as he watched Zhao Yun enviously.

I'm the first year rep, so shouldn't all these questions be directed towards me? He thought as he continued to sit in silence.

Even though he was the president most people preferred going to the Vice-Rep. Zhao Yun, and he understood why. Not only was Zhao Yun more handsome, but he was also charismatic and charming and carried out tasks quickly and efficiently.

"You don't need to be like him," Xing Cai tried to sooth but her usual tough girl demeanour only seemed to make it awkward. Liu Shan gave Xing Cai a sad smile.

"I wish that were true... Even my own father prefers him over me," Xing Cai sighed. There was no denying the fact that Liu Shan's father, Liu Bei, much preferred the latter.

She tried her best to smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are your own person, you shouldn't want to be someone else, and I like you just the way you are."

Liu Shan heaved a sigh. "Thank you, Cai,"

He slowly got up from his desk. "I have somewhere to be, I'll see you later." With that he left the room. She was about to go after him but a voice called her back.

"Xing Cai!" She turned around to see Zhao Yun, who had manage to escape into the classroom, approaching her. "Is there something wrong with President Liu Shan?" He asked with a worried tone.

She gave him a hard look. "Yes. If I may be so bold, Vice Rep, perhaps you are over stepping your role as Boss' support?"

He gave her a surprised look. "Is that so?"

"You're doing a great job, but your achievements are overshadowing Boss' role and his own achievements." She told in insightfully.

"Oh, I see..." Zhao Yun stood still silently thinking to himself. Xing Cai waited patiently for his response.

"I-I must go apologize!" He quickly ran out of the room ignoring all the strange stares.

Xing Cai just smiled to herself as she sat down at an empty desk.

...

"President Liu Shan!" Zhao Yun yelled to Liu Shan, who was walking down the empty hallway.

Liu Shan turned around in shock to Zhao Yun. Before he could even say anything Zhao Yun was on his knees. He bowed his head to Liu Shan as he began to cry out apologizes.

"I'm so sorry! I never realized that President Liu Shan felt unappreciated!"

Liu Shan just laughed. "It's not your fault, Zhao Yun," he grabbed his hands assisting him up from off the floor; "You are not to blame for my uselessness."

"But you are not useless at all!" Zhao Yun replied in a rushed voice.

"No, I am. That is why I'm thankful for having you by my side."

"P-president Liu Shan?"

"It's because of all your hard work that the first years are so successful this year." He tightly grasped Zhao Yun's hand.

"I couldn't be more honored to hear those words from you! I'll continue to work hard!" Zhao Yun gave a teary smile to Liu Shan and bowed deeply before rushing back to the class room. Liu Shan smiled as well before realizing that with Zhao Yun working harder he would be more useless than ever.


End file.
